Anew
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: 6 months after Kendall's awful heartbreak with Micah leaving, he seeks comfort in the arms of his best friend and crush Logan. So now that they are finally together, things should start anew... right? Sequel to Sometime Life Just Stinks! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Anew**

Summary: 6 months after Kendall's awful heartbreak with Micah leaving, he seeks comfort in the arms of his best friend and crush Logan. So now that they are finally together, things should start anew... right?

Kendall's POV

"Logan!" I pounced from my crouched position behind the couch.

"Ah! Kendall!" Logan yelped and groaned as I jumped over the back of the couch and landed on him. "Get off!" He laughed.

"Why?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Because you are heavy." He smiled.

"Fine." I smiled, and moved to sit next to him. "You ready to go and sing for the next 8 hours?" I asked, as I laid my head in his lap.

"I guess..." He shrugged, running his fingers through my hair.

"You two are sooo loud..." James moaned and wandered out of his room, still in boxers and a tanktop and hair ruffled from sleep. "It's only 8:30..." He yawned, and slumped into the bathroom.

"Morning..." Carlos yawned and walked in the living room, still in a pair of pj pants.

"Morning Carlos." Logan smiled.

"Morning." I stood and hugged the Latino.

"Hey… hey..." Logan stood and pulled me from Carlos' grasp. "Mine..." He stuck his tongue out and hugged me protectively.

"Oh Logie... I won't steal Kendall... I don't like his eyebrows..." Carlos snickered and walked back down the hall to his room.

"Jealous much?" I asked, and smirked down at Logan.

"No… Well okay... maybe..." Logan shrugged.

"It's cute though." I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so glad I changed my mind about you..." Logan smiled.

*Flashback 3 Months Ago*

_"Kendall! Come on lets go to the pool!" Carlos knocked on my bedroom door._

_"I don't wanna." I yelled back, from under my mountains of blankets... and sorrow._

_"Why not?" Carlos asked, opening the door and walking in. "We can go scope out the hotties... I'll even answer you if you ask me if a certain guy is cute."_

_"I don't wanna hottie scope... I only want one guy..." I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my head._

_"Logan?" He asked._

_"Yeah..." I sighed, and removed the blanket. "But he keeps telling me that I'm just going through the 'break up crush'." _

_"Break up crush? You? Nah... you really like him..." Carlos stated._

_"So why doesn't he see that!" I jumped up. _

_"You should prove it to him..." Carlos smiled._

_"I will!" I stormed out of the room, and out to the living room. "Logan!" I yelled out to the brunette sitting on the couch. _

_"Kendall?" My mom asked out from the kitchen._

_"Mom, Katie. Can you two give me a minute alone with Logan? Please?" I asked._

_"Yeah sure hunni. Come on Katie." She led my little sister out the door._

_"What's going on Kendall?" Logan asked._

_"Logan... Look... I'm not suffering from post break up sadness... or anything like that! I'm not still sad that Micah moved... I'm ready to love again... ready to love you..." I told him._

_"Kendall I told you, you don't really love me..." Logan paused, as I gripped his shoulders._

_"But I do! I love you so much! You're my first crush. My first love. And I want to be your boyfriend!" I told him, and pushed my lips to his. "I love you! Why don't you see that?" I asked._

_"I do... I just don't want to be hurt myself... or hurt you..." Logan whispered, moving his nose against mine._

_"I won't ever hurt you Logie... I love you..." I whispered. "Please be mine..." I asked once more._

_He nodded slowly. "Okay. I will." A smiled spread across both our faces._

_"I'm so happy!" I hugged him tightly. "I love you."_

_"I love you to Kendall." He finally told me._

_"Aw! Kendall and Logan are together!" Carlos ran out._

_"Finally!" Katie walked into the apartment. Logan blushed brightly._

_"I'm so glad!" I wrapped my arms around him._

_*Flashback End*_

"Oh you tell me that everyday!" Logan smiled.

"Because it's true!" I kissed his cheek.

"Come on you two, Kelly just texted me and told me she is on her way." James stated, emerging from the bathroom.

"Okay." I smiled, and took Logan by the hand.

"Morning boys." Kelly smiled and waved as we approched the car.

"Hey Kelly." I waved with my free hand.

"Aw. I love that you two are together and not fighting." Kelly smiled as we climbed into the car.

"Heh. Thanks? I think..." Logan chuckled.

"I'm jsut glad to be happy." I stated.

"It is nice." Carlos smiled.

"Yeah." James agreed.

"Come on you four, you have lots of work to do today." Kelly told us as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Morning Gustavo." We all said out loud as we watched the man walk around his office.

"Something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Nah. Just getting things ready for when my brother comes into town tomorrow." He stated. "Well to the recording booth."

The four of us crowded in the tiny room.

"Okay. Nothing Even Matters. From the top." He stated.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters." I started the song off. It was my favorite song. One that I liked to sing to Logan, since it seemed to say what I was always thinking.

"It's like one for the haters, two for all of those who try to shut us down. They don't really know. There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes. When we're together, baby, anything goes. We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No." Logan sang, smiling brightly to me, and taking my hand.

"This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby." I sang harmonized with Carlos. "Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us." I sang, pretty much to Logan.

"And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters." I sang along with James.

Carlos started to sing. "It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze. They disappear and it's just you and me. Anything you want to do, anything that you please. Forget about our problems, forget about our past. I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last. Every second I'm with you just goes so fast."

We all paused, as a strange man walked into the room. "Knock knock!" The man smiled.  
>Gustavo stopped the track and stood, pulling him into a hug. "Oh Levi. How are you?"<p>

"Good. Good. You?" The man asked.

"Good. I thought you weren't driving the kids up till tomorrow." Gustavo wondered.

"Eh. I figure why not drive them up here a day early? Is it okay?" He asked. I looked over to Logan, who just shrugged.

"Who's the guy?" Carlos leaned over to me.

"Gustavo's brother I think..." I said back. Gustavo looked over to us, and nodded. I guess he left our microphones on.

"Kids!" The man stuck his head out the door, and yelled.

We watched as a young girl walked in first.

"Hi Leah." Gustavo smiled down to the girl.

"Hi Uncle Gustavo." She sighed, and hugged him lightly.

"Michael!" The father yelled out the door once again. "I swear if you two don't get in here I will flip out!" He yelled.

"We're comin dad! Jeez!" We heard one yell.

"That's not my name dad! For the millionth time!" Another one stated.  
>I watched as the two walked in.<p>

"Kendall... is that?" James gasped.

"No... it can't be..." Logan gasped as well, grabbing my forearm.

I just stared in shock as the two boys looked over at us.

"Kendall!" The familiar strawberry blonde asked out.

"Micah..." I whispered.

"You know each other?" Gustavo asked out. We all stood in silence. My eyes not leaving Micah's. I could feel Logan's hand pressed against my own.

I blinked a few times, before leaving the room, and running down the hallway. Away from everyone else. I stopped outside Gustavo's office.

"Kenny..." Logan ran after me. "Kendall... you okay?"

"I think so..." I whispered.

"So why are you crying?" He asked, pulling me to face him.

"Oh I don't know..." I sighed, and wiped my eyes.

"Hey! Kendall! You okay?" James and Carlos ran over to us.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." I sniffed.

"Kendall..." Micah spoke up. I looked up from the ground to see the familiar boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting my uncle... I don't know your band was the band he produced... You never told me..." He looked at the four of us.

"I never had a chance to tell you much... you know... before you LEFT!" I spat.

"I'm sorry that I left... I had no choice. My dad made me..." He took a step towards me.

"No." Logan stated, stepping between the two of us. "You aren't gonna have another chance to hurt him."

"Oh I see... you finally got your wish. To be with Logan..." He chuckled slightly. "You moved on... so why can't I?" He asked, looking over to me.

"It didn't take much..." I said.

"Dogs! What do you think you are doing?" Gustavo ran over to us. "We have to keep rehearsing."

"Sorry Gustavo." Logan apologized.

"Well come on. You can come to Michael."

"Uncle Gustavo, I changed my name to Micah a couple years ago." Micah told him.

"Oh. I didn't know. Your father called you Michael."

"That's because he's a dipshit..." Noah scoffed, from his spot against the wall.

"Don't call your father that." Gustavo scolded.

"He's a shitty father... what kind of parent doesn't know his own son's name, or shows up randomly and makes his kids move across the United States?" Noah rolled his eyes. "I just can't wait till I can move out..." He shook his head and walked back to the booth.

Gustavo followed, with Micah behind him.

"Did you know his name used to be Michael?" James asked me.

"No. I didn't know... but what does it matter?" I sighed, and took Logan's hand in mine. "I have Logan now, and that's not gonna change because Micah showed up." I stated. "Now lets go and keep recording, like nothing is different..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anew**

Summary: 6 months after Kendall's awful heartbreak with Micah leaving, he seeks comfort in the arms of his best friend and crush Logan. So now that they are finally together, things should start anew... right?

Logan's POV

"Kendall… you okay?" I asked as we walked through the lobby.

"Yeah, just tired." Kendall nodded. "You?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me close.

""Kendall, if you want we can stay far away them for a few days, till they leave." James told him.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled over to us, with Micah, Noah and Leah trailing behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you four to help my nephews and niece get settled into their apartment." He told us.

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled out.

"They are gonna stay here?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Next door to you four, matter of factly." Gustavo told us.

Kendall's head slumped down, as Gustavo threw the room key towards me.

"This way…" I sighed.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." I smiled over to Kendall.

"Okay." He nodded and kissed me lightly.

I blushed and turned to lead the three to their room.

"Here you go." I opened the door and walked into the room with them.

"Thanks…" Noah sighed.

"I'm going to take the single room." Leah told her older brothers.

"Fine…" Micah sighed.

"Well I need a shower." Noah said out loud.

I stood in silence next to Micah.

"So…" He paused.

"What?" I asked.

"You're dating Kendall now?" He asked.

"Well I didn't just kiss him or anything…" I scoffed.

"Oh sorry…" He sighed.

"What's your deal?" I lashed out. "You leave! You hurt Kendall! You come back! And now you are acting like he wronged you! What's wrong with you!"

"What? You think I wanted to leave? You think I liked my dad just showing up and taking us across the country? Well I didn't! I didn't plan on leaving him! I still…" He paused.

"You still what! Love him?" I screamed at him. "Well he moved on! He loves me! And I love him more than anything! So just leave us alone!" I yelled out before slamming the door shut and running down the hall in a huff.

Kendall's POV

"Kenny!" Logan called out to me as Carlos, James, and I sat in the lobby chairs.

"Logie?" I stood as he ran into my chest, instantly soaking it with tears. "Logie what's wrong?"

"Kenny… please don't leave me… please!" He sobbed.

"Logie…" I looked around and saw everyone staring at us, so I led him over to the elevator.

"Logie… stop crying please, and just tell me what's wrong." I whispered softly to him once we were in the elevator and the doors were securely closed.

"Kenny… just promise me you won't leave me for Micah…" He sniffed.

"Why would I leave you… for anyone?" I asked him, taking his face in my hands.

"I was just worried…" He cried.

"Well don't, I love you." I kissed him softly.

The doors opened and Micah stood there with Noah. Micah's eyes got wide at Logan's red eyes, and the look of hate on my face. We pushed past the twins and towards out room.

"Kendall…" Micah called after me. I stopped and turned, Logan still stuck to my side.

"Just leave me alone Micah… Logan's more important than you at the moment." I told him and opened the door to 2J.

"Hey hunni… Logan are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Just… fine… Momma… Knight…" He sniffed on our way to our room.

I sat him on my bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Logie… why do you think I would leave you for Micah?" I asked him. He just kept his head down. "Logan…" I touched his cheek, causing him to raise his head. "Look at me…" I waited till he did before I continued. "Logan I love you… I won't leave you." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Promise." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Loges… you okay?" James knocked on the door, and opened it at the same time.

"Yeah James, I'm okay." Logan smiled. "I just need to get my head on straight."

"Yeah he just had a slight panic attack." I laughed.

"You fix everything Kendall." Carlos smiled and sat down next to Logan.

"You're perfect!" Logan smiled and latched onto my waist "I love you."

"I'm not perfect… trust me." I told them.

"Kendall," Mom opened my door. "Can you go to the store and pick up a few items?"

"Sure." I stood. "I'll be back." I swooped down and kissed Logan intensely. I moved my face a few inches from his and watched the blush creep over his cheeks. "Love you."

"L… Love you too." He smiled. I left the room and grabbed a list and money from my mom. As I made my way down to the lobby and outside, I was surprised to not pass Noah or Micah. I shrugged and made my way to the store.

"Thank you come again." The cashier smiled as I left the store with bag in hand.

"Kendall…" I turned around to find the one who called my name.

"Micah… I told you to leave me alone." I told the boy that stood in front of me.

"Kenny I…"

"Don't call me that! You don't get to! Logan does!" I yelled at him.

"But Kendall… you don't understand… I still love you…" He took a few steps towards me.

"No… you don't get my love… you left without saying goodbye." I scoffed.

He just gave me a sad look and slowly walked up to me. I looked down to my feet and closed my eyes. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Even if I left… I still can love you…" He whispered before taking my face in his hands and kissed me lightly.

My eyes shot open and I felt him pin my arms to my sides. The bags fell to the ground. I was a strong guy… but he was just slightly stronger. Suddenly yelling was heard and camera flashes surrounded us. I yanked my arms free and shoved him from me. He stumbled backwards a few steps. I covered my eyes with my sleeve.

"NO! Look what you did!" I yelled at him and took off running back to the Palm Woods, not caring who saw my tears.

_Oh dang! Love my ending there? LOL! It's almost over! Well maybe… Just review!_


	3. Chapter 3

****Anew****

Summary: 6 months after Kendall's awful heartbreak with Micah leaving, he seeks comfort in the arms of his best friend and crush Logan. So now that they are finally together, things should start anew... right?

_And…. This story… is over…. D: makes me sad to finish a story. But I hope everyone liked it and everyone keeps reading my other stories! :D_

Kendall's POV

"Kendall! WAIT!" Micah yelled after me. I just kept running I couldn't let anyone find out. But there were photographers… and cameras. I was screwed… I wiped the falling tears.

"Fuck…" I skidded to a halt as I remembered the bags of groceries I left on the sidewalk. "Well crap…" I sighed. I decided to skip going back home and I made my way down to the park. I found the most secluded area and sat against a tree. Tears had finally stopped falling and I closed my eyes.

"Kendall?"

"Huh?" I opened them to see a familiar brunette. "Noah! Get the hell away from me!" I stood quickly and backed up. My back hit the tree. 'Crap…' I thought to myself, and slid along the tree and sat on the ground once more.

"Hey… calm down… What's up with you?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"You freaking brother! He totally kissed me in front of cameras! If Logan finds out he'll be so mad!" I held my head in my hands.

"Dude. That does suck… but my brother still likes you… do you blame him? It wasn't his fault we left. Dad did it. He liked/likes you even if you are with Logan." Noah sighed.

"Well I love Logan now… I can't just break up with Logan because Micah is back." I sighed.

"Kendall do something… because here comes Logan…" Noah stood, brushed the dirt from his clothes and left.

"Logan…" I stood.

He stomped over, eyes red and filled with tears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He held up his phone, with the twitter page up. The top post… a picture of Micah and I… kissing. "I trusted you! Why?" He dropped his phone to the ground and pounded his fist against my chest.

"Logie… I…" I paused as he gave me the worse death glare ever.

"Don't you EVER call me that again! I trusted you! And you promised that he ment nothing to you! And you do this! We're done…" He kept his gaze locked with mine for a couple seconds. I slowly shook my head 'no' as his red eyes left my sight and he turned and walked away.

"No… Logan… wait…" I reached out to grab his hand, but he just kept walking.

"Kendall?" Carlos ran up to me, with James following. "You okay? How do you feel?"

I gasped and could feel my chest tighten, and my heart felt like it was literally breaking. "I feel like my world just stopped turning and my chest is caving in. I don't know what to do..." I paused and gripped my chest. My breathing was coming in short little huffs and my head started to spin.

"It'll be okay Kendall…" James hugged me tightly. All I could do is listen to my two friends, and stare at the space where Logan walked off. My feet felt like they weighed a million pounds and another million felt like it was pressing on my chest.

"J… James…" I gasped out.

"What…?" James let go and gave me a look.

"I… c… can't… breathe…" I gasped before I blacked out and felt myself fall to the ground.

Logan's POV

I couldn't stop walking. I knew if I stopped and turned around to look at Kendall one last time I would give in and run to him. I had to stand my ground. He kissed his ex! I didn't stop once I got to the Palm Woods parking lot. I could hear distant sirens but just continued walking.

"Hey Logan…" Noah nodded my way. I looked up and saw Micah standing right next to him. Suddenly I saw red and ran straight up to him.

"YOU… you can have him!" I screamed. "You can have that two timing jerk! Have fun with your life!" I sobbed and ran into the lobby and up the stairs.

"Okay thank you…" Ms. Knight hung up her phone as I entered the apartment.

"Hey Momma Knight…" I sniffed. "Can you help me?" I paused as she turned to me with her own reddened eyes. "What's wrong?" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Logan… That was James… Kendall's in the hospital…" She sobbed.

"What? He is?" I looked at her in shock.

"Yeah. James said he had a panic attack and his airway closed. Or something like that." She ran to the door to grab her jacket and the car keys. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"N… no…" I stumbled over the words. She gave me the worst look anyone could give. A look mixed between hurt and anger. I stood there and watched a tear fall from her eye, then she turned and left. I stood in silence for a few seconds before a dam broke inside me and I just stood there and sobbed. Sobbed for my own heartache and sobbed for Kendall who was in the hospital. Even if I couldn't hate him for kissing Micah, I couldn't bear to see him. I'd hurt me… and most likely him.

So I plopped down on the couch and stared at the wall.

"Logan!" James burst through the door and made me jump.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Why the hell are you here and not at the hospital!" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't…" I sighed as he collapsed on the couch.

"Why?" James asked, pulling me into a side hug.

"He hurt me… He kissed Micah… and it's all over the Internet…" I sobbed.

"Loges… Kendall didn't kiss him. Micah kissed Kendall. Kendall even pushed him away." James told me.

"What?" I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"Go see him… He loves you so much…" James shoved me off the couch and to the door.

So I ran. I ran down the hall, through the lobby, and down the many streets to the hospital.

"I need the room number of Kendall Knight!" I ran into the lobby of the hospital and told the lady.

"Room 341." The woman told me.

I ran over to the elevator and took it up to the correct floor. I stopped in front of the right room and slowly opened the door. Kendall was lying in the bed with an IV attached to his arm. Katie was sitting by his left side and Ms. Knight was at the foot of his bed.

"Logan?" Katie looked over to me. I stepped in the room and watched Kendall's eyes look up at me, then fill with tears and look back down at this lap.

"Come with me Katie." Ms. Knight stood from her chair and drug Katie out of the room.

"Kendall…" I sat on the edge of his bed. "Baby…" I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Kenny… I am soo sorry… I didn't know what happened…" I stopped as he finally looked up into my eyes. His green eyes full of so much hurt. "I just panicked. Because I love you… and I want you to always be mine. I got possessive. And upset…" I paused. "Please forgive me." I leaned over and kissed his nose softly, then stood to leave.

"Don't go…" He grabbed the tail of my shirt. "Logie… he kissed me… I didn't kiss him…"

"I know…" I turned and took hold of both his hands and knelt next to his bed. "James told me…" I kissed him softly.

"I'm glad you aren't mad…" Kendall whispered, smiling.

"I don't think I could ever stay mad at you." I smiled as he rested his forehead on mine. "Micah on the other hand I might have to beat up."

"You won't…" Kendall laughed. "You wouldn't hurt a fly. Because you're my little Logie."

"And you're my Kenny." I whispered.

"Always will be." He nodded.


End file.
